Newcomer
by RoxyWavey
Summary: Liam and Elektra didn't really get on, did they? But when a new girl comes along and they have to pretend to be together, a series of events happen that may just change their lives...but is it for the better? Rated T for swearing
1. Poppy

Elektra's POV:

* * *

"So this is the town!"

"Wow."

I think Mike sensed my sarcasm, because he rolled his eyes at me before turning to answer a question from Gus about onesies.

Don't ask, you don't wanna know.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Liam and Frank whispering to each other. Plotters.

"What are you two doing, then?" I turned and smirked at them. Frank lifted his gaze to me, his expression defeated. Liam wasn't going that easily, though.

"What you on about?" He asked, feigning confusion. I crossed my arms.

"Give it up, Liam. I heard you and Frank this morning." I laughed at his face. "I'm coming, too."

"Oh, no you're not!" Liam protested loudly, making some of the other kids stare as we walked past Lush. I watched as Mike, Gina and the others loudly made their way into the shop. It was only when we were a good distance away from the shop that I punched Frank's arm and said, "Well, I have to come now."

I gestured around at the empty street, laughing. Liam finally gave in. "Fine," He said. "But-"

"LIAM!" He was cut off by a high pitched voice. We turned around and upon seeing a short blonde girl standing at the top of the road, Liam and Frank immediately turned back and walked faster in the direction we were going- right towards the high street, and away from the girl. I rushed after them, demanding to know what was going on.

"That's Poppy," Frank said. I looked at him as we speedwalked, waiting for an explanation.

"She's obsessed with me!" Liam exclaimed quickly, sighing in relief when we finally made to the high street and his behind a little corner.

"She's obsessed with you?" I laughed. Liam glared at me.

"Yeah, everytime I see her she tried to et me to go out with her, she knows my birthday, my name..I didn't give that away-"

"Hey, Liam."

The horror on his face was visible and he turned to me, a panicked look on his face.

"Er, hi Poppy." The girl smiled. I couldn't help but think she looked sinister.

"So, how about a drink sometime?"

"Poppy, I told you I have a girlfriend. And I don't like you like that."

_He doesn't like you at all_, I thought mentally. It was only when Poppy glowered at me I realised I had said it out loud.

I smiled awkwardly. She faced Liam again.

"Well, she's not here, and she won't know."

"Actually, she is here." Liam managed to get out. He looked around for any of the DG kids, but they were probably all still in Lush. Damn, where's Lily when you need her?

"Oh, really? Where?" Poppy smirked. Liam looked at me for one second. It was apologetic and desperate. My face contorted and just as I opened my mouth, Liam pointed at me and said, "Her."

* * *

"So then this girl was like 'Where's your girlfriend then?' and Liam told her it was Elektra!"

Frank burst out laughing again. He'd only just composed hismelf enough to get that last bit out.

"Frank, stop." Liam groaned. I laughed.

"You're part of it too," Liam growled, shifting on the sofa so his legs were on the coffee table. I rolled my eyes and put mine in his lap.

"But I didn't tell her my enemy was my girlfriend, did I?" Liam looked at my legs and tried to shove them off, but I wouldn't budge.

"Well, we're never going to see her again, are we?" He said. "No worries."

I calmed down a bit. Frank and Johnny continued playing pool, as Gus took notes.

I rested my head on the pillow behind me, noticing Liam was doing the same. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Tee yelled over the noise, jumping up from her spot next to Carmen and rushing out to get the door.

I was teasing Liam about Poppy when Tee and Mike stepped in, followed by two figures. One was a young boy, around three years old, and the other was a girl, with long blonde hair. I could have sworn I aw that outfit already today.

And then the girl looked up, and me and Liam groaned simultaneously.

Poppy.

Liam grabbed a cushion and covered his face with it. I followed his lead and did it too, hoping Tee wouldn't introduce us.

"Everyone, this is Poppy and Luke!" Tee exclaimed, getting us all to hush up. I slumped further on the sofa, not realising my bum was pressed against Liam's legs until he lightly slapped it. I nearly screamed.

"Poppy, Luke, these are the Dumping Ground kids."

"Dumping Ground?" I heard Poppy ask, her posh voice full of disdain.

"Yeah, it's the nickname for Elmtree House, because this is where you get dumped if you're not wanted." Sapphire answered bluntly. Harry giggled quietly.

"Anyway." Tee got back on track. "Poppy, Luke, that's Carmen in the pink and Lily in the purple." I assumed she was pointing. "That's Rick in the striped shirt, and Tyler's the one with the afro."

"Um, Frank's by the window with the pool cue, that's my brother Johnny in the blue. Toby's upstairs, you'll meet him at dinner. Gus is the one with the notpad over there, that's Sapphire and Harry and Jeff-"

"Jeff?"

"The teddy giraffe. On the sofa are Liam and Elektra. Guys, take the pillows off your heads!" We reluctantly put them down.

"Oh!" Poppy gasped. "I know Liam, we're friends!" Tee looked at Liam uncertainly.

"No, we're not." Liam said. "Don't lie. Remember when you told your friend I was your boyfriend? You're one friend short now, ain't ya?"

Everyone sniggered as Poppy turned bright pink.

"Oh, there's your girlfriend!" She pointed at me.

"Point at me again, and you won't have a finger to point with anymore." I threatened.

"Girlfriend?" Johnny asked.

"Remember the story Frank was just telling you?" Liam asked. Everyone nodded. "Meet Poppy." I finished or him, pointing at the blonde.

It silent for all of two seconds, before the sounds of laughing filled the house. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going."

"Yeah, me too." Liam stood up with me and we made our way out of the room. I heard Frank saying Liam was my boyfriend. The others were making sounds of agreement.

Great.

When me and Liam got to my room, my bed had been shoved over to make room for another bed. One with bright pink covers that clashed painfully with my blue walls and normal furniture.

"She's moving in?" I asked, horrified.

"MIKE!" I stomped downstairs, Liam hot behind me. I saw Gina in the hallway and she had obviously sussed what I was mad about, as she looke at me pitifully.

"She has nowhere else to sleep. All the girls rooms are taken and-"

"I really can not deal with her in my room right now. I want her out." I said, storming past her.

"MIKE!"

"Elektra, babes, clam down-"

"I'm not staying in a room with her." I turned around to face Gina, my face determined.

"Then move out."

"WHAT?!" I turned to see Gus standing in the doorway. "Elektra can't go- who will save the people she attacks?" He pointedly looked at Liam.

Gina looked confused for a seond, before laughing. "No, Gus. I meant Elektra can go and stay in a different room. She doesn't like Poppy." Gina assured him, and he scribbled omething down in his notebook before walking back to the living room.

"Why would I move out?" I asked.

"Because we can't put her anywhere else." Gina explained. "Lily's in with Carmen for her respite care, Gus can't share his room, Luke's been put in Harry's room, and you know how Sapphire is about sharing. Johnny and Toby share."

"So you shove her in my room?" I shout. "Put her in with Frank or Liam, I'm sure she'll enjoy it."

"They're opposite gender and the same age." Gina told me.

"So?"

"You know what Liam's like," Gina said.

"Oi!" I suddenly remembered Liam was there.

"What if I shared with Liam, then? Would I be allowed?" Gina thought for a moment. I was beginning to regret asking. I wasn't suggesting I move in with Liam, but that's what Gina was taking it as. Shit.

"Maybe. I know there's hardly any chance of you two being like..._that, _so I guess you can, Elektra." She smiled, amused, before walking away.

"I wasn't being serious-" I called after her, but she just chuckled.

"Start moving your stuff in!"

* * *

a/n: please reveiw! i really like this pairing so i thought i'd make a fic about them. Can i get three reviews before uploading the next chapter? i really hate doing this but i like reviews, so...

i know i sound like a bit of a bitch.

kia xo


	2. Moving In

Chapter 2

* * *

"I am not staying in here."

I looked around the room that the kids had named 'Pink Palace'- and rightly so. The walls were pinks, the floor was pink, the curtains were pink. I had no idea how Liam could live in a place like this.

"Well, unless you want to stay with Poppy..."

I scowled at the boy in front of me. "I'm not staying in here! Can't Poppy move in here and I get my room?"

"Poppy's only staying in here if I'm not. Which means I have to move into your room." Liam told me. I threw my hands up. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this, letting Liam stay in my room.

"Fine, whatever. Have your stuff ready in ten minutes." I said, before walking out.

I saw Poppy as soon as I stepped into the living room. Carmen and Lily were sat next to her, talking and chatting. Tee stood by the pool table, watching them jealously.

"Alright?" I came to stand by her, training my eyes on the girls too. Poppy said something and Carmen laughed, but Lily seemed a little hesitant.

"Poppy's a cow." I looked at Tee, suprised at her words. But I nodded my head anyway.

"I know."

We stood in silence for a moment, watching Carmen give Poppy a bracelet.

As long as Poppy was here, me and Liam would have to pretend to be a couple- so I hoped Poppy was leaving soon.

Unfortunately, she wasn't.

"SHE'S WHAT?!" I shouted.

Mike had just announced that Poppy and Luke were staying. Until they're fostered or are old enough to leave.

Apparently their dad was who-knows-where and their mum was never around to look after them properly. She was a businesswoman- rich enough to jet around the world every week and only see her kids once a month.

I felt kind of bad for them. Well, Luke. He was a sweet kid.

"Lektra!"

Speaking of Luke, he was tapping on my shoulder, asking if he could sit next to me. Apparently he didn't like having to sit next to his sister, and had gotten up from his seat, taking his dinner with him, and because he was so cute, I let him sit next to me.

What? You can't resist, honestly.

Mike sighed, pulling me out of my thoughts about how cute Luke was.

"She's staying here."

I groaned and Luke tapped my shoulder, asking if I was alright. I nodded, looking around the table to see that everybody had mixed reactions.

Carmen, Lily, Johnny (who had practically fallen in love with Poppy) and Frank were glad she was staying. Frank was only excited she was staying because it would mean watching me and Liam suffer. However, Tee, Toby and Sapphire weren't the happiest people in the world. Gus and Harry didn't really care, as long as it didn't interfere with Gus's notebooks or Jeff. Everyone loved Luke, so he wasn't a problem. The young blonde boy had taken to me quite well, and was always talking to me, or asking me questions.

"How old are you, and when is your birthday?" Gus asked Poppy, who looked at him like he was beneath her.

"Why?"

"Just answer the question."

"I'm fourteen, my birthday is the 17th March." She told him. He wrote it down, and asked the same thing to Luke.

"Who wants some drink?"

Liam.

I smirked, knowing he was talking about Liamade. He had a bottle in his hands, and was grinning at everyone.

We all shook our heads, grimacing at the thought of drinking Liamade.

"Poppy? Luke?" He asked the two newcomers, offering tthe bottle. They both nodded, Luke because he was polite and Poppy because she was obsessed with Liam.

He sat down on the other side of me and got two plastic throwaway cups from in front of me. He poured the drinks, handed one to Luke and the other was passed down to Poppy. I nudged Luke and whispered to him not to drink it. He must've caught on that something was going on because he offered it back to me. Poppy was watching me, so I chugged half of it before pulling it away, deciding that it wasn't my favourite drink in the world, but it wasn't bad either.

"Great," I said slowly, turning to Liam and giving him the cup. "You want some?" I narrowed my eyes at him, and he took the cup and drank the rest of it.

"Ooh, they're sharing a cup," I heard Lily mutter to Carmen, causing me to throw a cutting glare their way and shut them up.

Poppy, deciding it was safe, raised the cup to her lips and drank. A second later, her face twisted and she spat it out... right in Sapphire's face.

Sapphire stood up, glaring at Poppy fiercely. Her face was dripping Liamade, and Harry was giggling. Apart from that, it was silence.

"You little-" Sapphire ran around the table, but Poppy was already out the back door, and Sapphire chased her out. The rest of us ignored Mike's pleas for us to calm down and ran outside, following the two. Sapphire was furious, shouting obscenities at Poppy, who was running for her life.

People were starting to come out of their homes to see what all the commotion was. When they saw it was us, some lost interest and went back inside, but others stayed, watching us with amusement. I noticed a new family on the street, who were watching us like we weren't acting like humans anymore. I made a rude gesture at the boy in the new family, who was staring at my chest.

Finally, Sapphire caught Poppy and tackled her to the ground. She sat on Poppy's back.

"Say sorry." Sapphire demanded.

"Why?"

"Because you spat in my face." Sapphire spoke to Poppy as if she were a dumb animal. Which she was in my eyes.

"But they tricked me!"

"I don't care." Sapphire said slowly. "You could've spat in Johnny's face."

"Hey!" We looked at Johnny, who seemed quite offended.

"Excuse me?" We all turned to look at the almost bald man standing in front of us. He glanced at Poppy.

"Is she al-"

"Yeah, she's fine." I interrupted. "What do you want?"

"I'm your new neighbour. My family just moved in across the road there." He pointed, and I realised it was the house with the pervy boy. Great.

"Would you like to meet my family? We've met all the other neighbours, you see."

There were shouts of agreement, and only a few of us said no.

Outnumbered.

The man smiled. He waved at his family, who were standing by their perfect house. He motioned for them to come over. Sapphire continued to sit on a struggling Poppy, checking her nails.

When the family made it over to us, me, Liam, and Frank stayed back while the others, apart from Sapphire and Poppy, introduced themselves. Gus asked questions about ther age and names and work, and Harry introduced them to Jeff.

Then they came over to us, the older lot.

"And you are?" The dad asked.

"I'm Frank. Who are you?"

One of the girls looked at her equally as confused sister. I saved them the trouble of asking Frank to repeat himself and spoke up. "He's Frank. I'm Elektra."

"And I'm Liam." I saw the blonde girl nudged the brunette one and they giggled.

"I'm Mark, and these are my daughters, Kelly and Amanda." Haha. Amanda. What a stupid name.

Oh, wait. That's my name.

"This is Mick," He pointed to the boy that had been staring at me earlier. I gave him a dirty look.

"I'm Leanne." The lady, presumably his wife, informed us. I smiled at her, ignoring the shocked look Liam gave me and the little nudge that followed.

"It's nice to meet you." Mark said. My smile dropped.

"You too." I made it hard for him to know if I was being sarcastic or not.

"Erm, is everything alright here?" Mark looked at me nervously, before pointedly looking at Poppy and Sapphire and back at me.

"Everything's fine," I said cheerily, crossing my arms. I heard Liam snigger and looked at him amusedly.

"No, it's not!" Poppy shouted,still struggling under Sapphire, who was now checking her phone casually. ''And are you all related?" Leanne asked. I smiled, before telling her that we we were all brothers and sisters. She looked shocked, before Gus got all confused and told her that we weren't related, at all,and that we were in care. The family got over the shock and smiled again.

"And do any of you have girlfriends and boyfriends?"

"I've got a girlfriend called Jenny. She's very nice." Gus answered the brunette girl, Kelly. Kelly looked at each of us in turn, some answering 'yes', some 'no'.

Kelly looked at me, but I had seen her eyeing up Liam earlier- I knew she was just seeing is he was single or not.

"Oh, yeah, I've got a girlfriend called Lisa." I said. "We met in jail."

I watched their faces contort into disgust or surprise. I managed to keep a straight face for all of three seconds before I lost it and burst out laughing.

"She's Liam's girlfriend." I heard Johnny tell the newcomers.

"Oh, is she?" Kelly responded, her voice dripping with annoyance.

I got over my laughter enough to reluctantly nod. Poppyy had just stopped trying to escape altogether now, so I decided to look at her and Sapphire instead of making it awkward.

"I think we should go back now." Frank said, looking worried. The rest of us agreed, Sapph grumpily standing up and letting Poppy get up herself, although the younger girl looked out of breath and red-faced under all the makeup.

We said our goodbyes to the new neighbours, and once we were inside, went back to our dinner. Sapphire took hers upstairs, and because I didn't particularly want to see Poppy's face, I did the same, letting Luke come upstairs with me.

As soon as I had finished my dinner, I put the plate on my desk and started gathering all of Poppy's belongings and moving them towards the door.

I had made three rounds of moving the bags to 'Pink Palace' before Liam came along, asking me what I was doing.

"Moving Poppy's stuff out and yours in." I replied with fake cheer, continuing on my way with three bags of Poppy's clothes. Liam decided, very wisely, to not question me and just help.

After two more runs, we were done. Well, done moving _Poppy's_ stuff.

"Now we have to move all this." I stared at the half of the room I had shoved Liam's stuff into.

"Let's go."

* * *

i hope you liked this! sorry, but can i get at least 3 reviews before i upload the next chapter? thanks.

kia xo


	3. Carmen

newcomer chapter 3:

* * *

I didn't get it, I really didn't.

I had just walked past Carmen's room, and had heard something I definitely wasn't supposed to.

I walked into my room, spotting Liam lying across my bed. It had been a week since Poppy came along and Liam moved into my room, and I had to admit that I was starting to get used him him. Even though we still had fights daily, we had our moments.

Which was really disconcerting.

I walked over to him and half-heartedly tried to shove him off the bed- I was tired. Before I could see what was happening, he had grabbed me round the waist and pulled me onto the bed with him, half on him. I couldn't be bothered to try and get away. Besides, he was quite comfortable.

"Why are you on my bed?" I mumbled to him instead, not looking at him. My eyes were shut, anyways.

"It's more comfortable than mine." I smiled despite myself.

This was a moment.

I felt myself getting even more tired, forgetting why I had been looking for him in the first place.

His breathing became slower, and I knew he was becoming tired too.

I heard a giggled outside door, and retreating footsteps, but thought nothing of it and rested my head on Liam's muscled chest. I couldn't believe how much things had changed. Two weeks ago, I couldn't stand being in the same room as Liam, and now we're lying on the same bed.

Then I heard a sharp click. My eyes shot open, as did Liam's. Just as we sat up, there was another click and a flash, and we looked at Tee and Harry angrily. I tried to keep calm for Harry's sake.

"What was that?" I demanded, glaring at Tee, who was hiding something behind her back.

"What was that?" I repeated, only to be met with silence, before Tee grabbed Harry's hand and ran.

Me and Liam jumped off the bed and chased after them. We were fast, but they were small and had a headstart.

We caught up with them just as we ran through the kitchen door, me and Liam shouting obscenities.

"Get back here, you little shit!" I yelled, only looking up when Tee stopped. Harry was safe from me, as he was only a sweet little kid. But when I looked up, the whole gang was sitting at the table, Poppy at the kitchen counter because there wasn't enough room at the table.

"I meant, um," I stammered. Mike glared at me.

"Elektra," He started. "Don't use that kind of language around the house."

"Yes, _Dad." _I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Why are you swearin' like that, Elektra?" Gina asked me.

"Er," I tried to think of an excuse. "Tee and Harry came in my room while I was trying to sleep."

"Yeah, with Liam." Tee giggled. Carmen looked upset, and I remembered what I had heard earlier.

"Excuse me?" Mike switched. He was suddenly confused and mad as he turned to face me.

"Not like that, oh my God!" I tried to assure him. Rick, Frank and Saph were all laughing, but the others were all too young or just didn't get it.

"Then what was it, Tee?" Gina asked.

"Well," The blonde girl started. "Me and Harry went to get Liam and Elektra for dinner, but when we walked in, they-" She suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. "They were lying on Elektra's bed, all close and hugging and whatever." I willed my cheeks not to go red. It probably wouldn't show under my foundation though.

"Well, you're finally getting along." Mike seemed pleased before furrowing his eyebrows. "Just not in the way I hoped..."

"We didn't do that, Mike!" I assured him. He seemed convinced.

"Okay. Well, it's dinner. Sit down." Me and Liam went to serve ourselves some lasagna before sitting next to Poppy at the kitchen counter as Tee sat back down, inbetween Lily and Carmen.

I nudged Liam. "I need to tell you something after dinner." I was aware of Poppy watching us, so I leant in closer, aout two centermetres from his face. I put my lips near his ear. "It's about Carmen." Liam subtly looked at Carmen, who seemed upset . Lily was looking at her sympathetically.

"Just tell me now." I looked over at Carmen uncertainly before sighing and nodding my head. "Okay."

I leant in again. "Carmen likes you."

"I know that." He turned to face me suddenly, almost making our lips brush. I moved away, back to his ear. "Not in a friendly way- she fancies you." I pulled back and looked at the shock on his face.

"Tell me after dinner." He then rushed through his dinner. I decided to do the same and when we were done I dragged him upstairs, ignoring the catcalls.

Once we were safely in my room, I flopped down on my bed. He ssat next to me cross-legged and I started talking.

"Well, I was walking up here earlier and I walked past Carmen's room and I heard her and Lily talking about who they both liked. Lily said some boy from her school, and Carmen said you."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah." I said, like it was obvious.

"What do I do?" He asked me.

"I don't know, do I?" I answered. "If you don't like her back, just act like everything's normal." I said, deciding to be nice and give some advice.

"Okay. Normal. " He said to himself. "I can do normal."

* * *

He didn't follow my advice. Despite trying to convince himself all through the night (while I was trying to sleep) that he could act normal, he didn't.

Three days ago, he found out Carmen liked him, and he's been avoiding her since. The times that he does see her, he acts weird, even though I keep nudging and poking him to try and make him normal.

Oh, and things haven't changed since that hug on my bed. Me and Liam are still fighting like mad everyday.

Take now, for example.

"Why can't you just act normal?" I demanded. We were in the safety of my -sorry, our- room, and I hoped nobody would come to investigate the noise.

"I do act normal!" Liam defended himself.

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"NO, YOU FUCKING-"

"ELEKTRA, WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

"ACT NORMAL! SHE'S PROBABLY WORRIED NOW!" I screamed.

"Act normal?" He lowered his voice.

"Yeah, like how you act around everyone. Just pretend you don't know she-" I broke off suddenly- the whole gang were trickling into my room, including Carmen. I made a 'cut' motion to Liam and he closed his mouth and turned to face the others.

"Trouble in paradise?" Poppy asked, coming through to the front.

"What's it to you?" I responded.

"Poppy," Rick got her attention. "You haven't seen a proper argument from them yet."

"Yeah!" Tyler agreed. "Once, Elektra moved everything in Liam's room to the garden, but he couldn't go past a certain point because he got in trouble with the police, so she moved it after that line, and L6iam jumped over the tape that was supposed to keep him from getting in trouble and the police came again and-"

"Tyler, that's enough." I said, but he didn't listen.

"-when we went to the countryside they got really competitive about the races and-"

"Tyler," I groaned.

"-when Elektra first came here she shoved Liam over a pool table apparently-"

"That's true!" I assured him.

"Tyler, mate, can you shut up?" Liam piped up, and Tyler shut up. Finally.

I sat back down on Liam's bed, lying down and taking up all the space so he couldn't sit down. I didn't expect him to shove me completely off the bed.

"Hey!" I shouted, standing up from where I'd fell and glaring at the boy lying across his own bed.

I was aware that everyone was still watching us and I wasn't about to be one-upped, so I sat on his legs. It seemed like a good idea until he bent his knees until I was on his lap, before he sat up. We now looked like an actual couple.

"You two are getting close," Tee observed, unaware of the glares Carmen was sending both my way and Tee's.

"You lot want to see some pictures?" Tee asked suddenly, a devilish smirk taking over her face. Oh no.

"No, Tee." I warned her.

"Of what?" Johnny asked.

She quickly pulled out the camera, and before I could get Liam's arms off my waist, she had taken another picture. I swore.

"Tee, I swear-" I cut off suddenly, as Mike appeared at my door. He looked at the others, who were all looking at me.

"What's going on here?"

And then he looked at me and Liam.

"What is going on here?!" He demanded. I attempted getting off Liam, but he wouldn't budge.

"Don't worry, Mike." He said cheerily, as if I wasn't on his lap in front of the head careworker.

"Don't- don't worry?" Mike spluttered. I nearly laughed out loud, but turned my head into Liam's shoulder and shook with silent laughter instead.

"You know what?" Mike asked, as the other slipped through the door and back downstairs. Thanks, guys.

"What?" I asked, getting over the laughing fit.

"I think I should have put Poppy in with Liam. It would've caused less trouble because he wouldn't be like this with her."

"Well, you didn't know me and him would be like this either, did you?"

To be honest, neither did I. This was completely unexpected for me- me and Liam can barely stand each other half the time, yet we flirt and shit. I don't get it and I'm a part of it.

"Well, I've got an announcement, Come downstairs in ten minutes. We also have a new arrival."

"Oh, nice of you to give us some warning this time, hey?" Liam said.

"I just thought you should prepare so when othe new girl comes you're not being like...this." He gestured at us. I wrapped my aarms around Liam's neck and smiled sweetly at Mike to piss him off.

"She's around your age, so I expect you to be nice." Mike told us. He looked at me. "Or at least civil."

I sniggered.

Yeah, right.

a/n: tank you for reading. i''m going for the whole three reveiws thing before I upload chapter #4 again, sorry. i got three reviews really quickly for the first chapter, and i'm hoping i can get them the same for this one.

let me know what you think of Liam and Elktra's relationship. I think it might be going a little too quick, do you?

please review!

kia xo


	4. Samantha

chapter 4:

* * *

He was staring. Again.

"Liam," I muttered. He turned to me. "Why does that guy, Mick, keep looking at me?"

Liam followed where I was looking, and realisation dawned on his face. I nudged him. We were outside with Frank, down the road from Elmtree House, throwing buckets of dirty water at cars and making them pay for us to clean it off. Apparently he and Frank had attempted it the last time they went to the seaside, and it didn't go too well.

He looked down my body and then back to my face, his eyebrows raised. "You don't see it?"

"What?" I looked down at myself. Nothing wrong with me. Frank was laughing.

"You're covered in water- your clothes are sticking to you body. You're also wearing a light shirt and a dark bra."

Horror took over my face.

"No!" I groaned. Liam smirked. "Actually, yes." He retorted, and I smacked him on the arm, before he grabbed my waist and pulled me into a random hug. What? Oh well. I hugged him back.

"You know we were meant to be inside five minutes ago." He murmured into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"Why did you just hug me?" I asked.

"Because pretty boy over there is jealous of me so I decided to rub it in his face that I'm your boyfriend."

"It's not real, though."

"He doesn't know that, does he?" I grinned.

"LIAM!"

Oh, shit.

"ELEKTRA!" Great, Mike and Gina are both here.

"FRAAANK!"

When they found us, we'd kicked the buckets of water into a nearby bush and I had jumped on Liam's back. We grinned at the careworkers.

"Inside. Now."

* * *

When we got back, Liam carried me into the living room before we saw the newcomer. I noticed her straight away. Her long, damaged, mousy brown hair was terribly curled. Her face was caked with makeup- foundation, eyeliner, eyeshadow, blush, lipstick, drawn-on eyebrows...her clothes were no better. Poppy was a nun compared to her. A 'GEEK' top and shorts that may as well have been a belt.

She was sitting on the sofa, all haughty, like she thought she was superior to the rest of us. When Liam threatened to throw me off onto the coffee table by tipping me, I laughed, drawing her attention. She glanced once at me and Frank and the look was full of disdain. But when she saw Liam, she seemed to it up even straighter and her eyes widened in interest. Liam didn't seem to notice her, but she looked awestruck by him. He came up to the sofa and she looked up, fluttering her eyelashes and opening her mouth to speak, adjusting herself on the sofa. Then he threw me on the sofa and climbed over me, holding himself up with his arms. I loked around, and saw Carmen, Frank, Saph and Poppy looking at us. I turned light pink and pushed Liam away, going upstairs.

As soon as I had sat on my bed, the door opened and Liam and Frank came to sit next to me.

"Alright?" Liam asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. "It's just, I don't like the new girl."

"You don't even know her." Frank pointed out. I shrugged."So? Look at her."

Me, Frank and Liam got on surprisingly well.

"And where's she supposed to sleep, huh?" I asked, getting riled up. "And don't think I missed all those huge suitcases. Is she planning on spending the rest of her life here?"

"Elektra, calm down."

"No! What were Mike and Gina thinking when they let her in? We don't have enough room for all these people. There's enough of us at school, come on. We already take up half the top deck." Frank laughed.

"FRANK!" Gus called. Frank rolled his eyes before leaving. I was still on a rant.

"And I don't want all her shit taking up the bathroom space. I take up all the space, and I don't want to change that-"

I cut off as Liam jumped on me and pushed me onto my back. He climbed on top of me, until he was holding himself above me.

"Liam," I started. "Get off."

"I don't think I will." He retorted, leaning closer and closer...before he darted forwards and kissed my neck once. I gasped, but didn't push him off.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, as he kept pressing kisses all over my neck and jawbone. I was almost breathless. He didn't answer, but started sucking and biting instead. He worked on my neck for a few minutes before moving to my collarbone.

Then I heard footsteps.

"Liam, someone's coming!" I hissed, and pushed him off, adjusting my hoodie so it covered my neck and Liam just smirked.

The door swung open, and Carmen poked her head in. Shit.

She looked at us oddly.

"Mike wants you downstairs." She told us, her gaze lingering on Liam before she turned on her heel and left.

"Let's go." I said. I literally jumped off the bed, took his hand, and dragged him downstairs.

When we got to the main room, everyone was down there. I mean _everyone_.

Mike, Gina and Tracy all stood by the TV.

The sofa's were all packed. Lily and Tee shared an arcmchair, and Carmen went to sit on the arm. Johnny, Frank and Toby sat on top of the pool table, Johnny and Toby holding pool cues. I looked for a place to sit and came up with the pool table. There was enough space for me.

When I had settled, Liam sitting cross-legged behind me, Mike started speaking.

"Now that you are all here," He looked pointedly at me and Liam. "I want to properly introduce Samantha."

There was silence.

"Samantha, welcome to Elmtree House."

"The Dumping Ground." Sapphire butted in, making everyone laugh.

"Do want to tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Sure!"

Ew.

Samantha stood and walked up to Mike. She turned to us.

"Hi, I'm Samantha Roodchuck, and I'm 15. I like purple, clothes and makeup. I'm single-" She looked at Liam, "-and I'm straight. I love One Direction."

She stood there for a moment. When nobody spoke, she sat back down inbetween Harry and Poppy.

"Samantha is going to be in Year 10." Mike said, making me groan. He threw me a warning glance.

"Liam, Frank, Elektra- I expect you to look after Poppy and Samantha at school. Samantha will be staying in Liam's old room with Poppy."

"Why did Liam move out?" Samantha asked. Wow, she was forward.

"He moved in with Elektra." Harry said, almos making me melt inside. He was so cute. Saph smiled at him.

"Why?"

"Leave it, new girl." I said.

"Right, off to bed!" Mike clapped his hands together. We all complained, but we were changed and in our beds by 12 o'clock.

* * *

"Rise and shine!"

Ugh. I pulled a pillow over my head.

"Elektra, Liam, get up!"

"Fuck off, Tracy."

"Don't speak to me like that. Liam, get her up."

I heard her leave and soon after, there was a weight on my legs. I shifted a bit and realised Liam was straddling my back.I turned over.

"I'm not getting out of bed." I moaned.

"Yes, you are." He said, raising his hands and wiggling his fingers in a threat to tickle me.

"You wouldn't." I said.

"Oh, I would." He grinned wickedly.

Then he dropped a kiss to my neck.

"Again, Liam?"

"Sorry, but it's the only way to get you out of bed." Ha, not it's not.

I turned over on my side and ignored his kisses all over my neck ad collarbone. After a while, I let a little smile appear on my lips and sighed in content. It was nice. I raised my hands to his chest and was about to push him off, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, so I left them there.

"Oh my God."

Our eyes shot towards the door as I leapt away from Liam, hitting my head in the headboard.

Tee stood in the doorway-and we all know how well she can keep her mouth shut.

* * *

a/n: thankyousomuch for all the awesome reveiws!

i would really like to thank Rhysthebeast and CharlieSMarts12 for commenting on every chapter. i love you lot, really.

thank you, kia xo


	5. Prank

newcomer 5

* * *

"I can't believe this."

Oh, great. Another maturity speech.

"You two are supposed to be responsible!"

Oh, that's new.

Me and Liam were sitting in the office, Mike and Gina sat in front of us, glaring at us dissaprovingly. After Tee had caught us, she told everybody, and then it reached Gina, who told Mike, and that's why we're in trouble.

Thanks, Tee.

"Liam, we will be moving you out, into your old room. Poppy will move back into Elektra's room. Samantha will also be placed in Elektra's room."

Silence. Then-

"NO WAY!" I protested, standing up and knocking over my chair. I didn't bother picking it up.

"I'M NOT SHARING A ROOM WITH _THEM._"

"Come on, Elektra." Gina tried to calm me down. I wouldn't have it.

"Move me into Frank's room, move me into Toby's room, move me into Gus's, Saph's, Tee's room!" I shouted. "Fuck, move me into Carmen's room!"

"Don't swear." Mike warned me, pointing a finger.

I growled.

"We may be able to move you into a different room..." Gina was hesitant.

"But-"

"She'll take it. Very sorry. Mike, Gina," Liam grabbed my arm and left, ignoring the protests coming from the office.

"What are you doing?" I asked, once we'd got to the empty kitchen.

"I have a plan," Liam said, and tapped the side of his head.

* * *

"This is your great plan?" I asked, staring at him. I could barely make out his face in the darkness.

He held up the keys to Poppy and Samantha's room.

"Don't insult me." He told me and grabbed my covers before pulling me out of my bed and room.

As we walked down the corridor, I realised what I was wearing- a vest top and shorts. I knew I wasn't fat, but I was still insecure.

"Let me grab a cardigan first, hang on." I stopped Liam in his tracks and he rolled his eyes. Then he started to pull off his t-shirt.

"Woah, what are you doing?" I held my hands up near my face as if it was going to stop him from taking it off.

It didn't.

"Here, put this on," He whispered to me, holding it out. I started to shake my head but I saw the look he was giving me, so I pulled it on. I had to admit, it smelled nice. It also reached mid-thigh, so if anyone saw me, it would look like I wasn't wearing anything under Liam's white t-shirt.

We made it to Poppy and Sam's room. Liam unlocked the door quietly andI kept lookout as he moved everything into the hallway. Bit by bit, clothes started to appear, then drawers, then the unit the drawers belonged to. Next was the wardrobe. Then the TV and desk. Next the CD's made a pile on the floor beside the door.

Soon the hallway looked like somebody had vomited pink and white. I fake-gagged.

"Let's move this lot."

We carried everything into the garden carefully and slowly, making hardly any noise. It took a good hour, but we did it. Then there was the task of rearranging everything to make it look like an actual room. We hung the posters on the wardrobe's and shelves. Leaving the TV on top of the drawers. We piled the books and magazines on the desk, and left their shoes on the was hilarious.

Then we went up to bed.

"I can't believe we did that." I grinned.

"Yeah," Liam grunted, shoving his bed nearer to mine. Eventually they were only a few centimeters apart. I didn't argue- I was tired.

"Goodnight." I whispered, climbing into bed.

"Night."

* * *

When we woke up, it wasn't naturally.

"OH MY GOD!"

I groaned, looking at Liam, who was also shocked awake.

"WHO DID THIS?"

"And there's Samantha," I mumbled, usnure if I was even making any human noises.

"Guys!" Harry burst into the room, Jeff grasped in his little hand.

"Hey, Harry." I greeted, smiling. I think I looked more like a cavewoman, though.

"Come and see this!" Harry ran out of the room. I looked at Liam before we climbed out of bed and followed him into Samantha and Poppy's room, where everyone was crowded by the doorway.

As soon as I saw Samantha's face, I struggled to keep the laughter in. She was horrified.

"Who did this?!" Poppy demanded, but we all ignored her, gaping at the room. The only thing left in it were their beds.

"Liam," Samantha started sweetly. I nearly choked on air. "Can you help me find who did this?" She batted her eyelashes.

Poppy coughed.

"Us!" Samantha amended quickly. "Help _us _find who did this." Poppy seemed satisfied.

"Er, I don't think so..." Liam trailed off awkwardly.

"Why?" Poppy furrowed her eyebrows.

"I have stuff to do...you know...homework, and-"

"Bullshit." I interrupted.

"ELEKTRA!" Mike stood in the doorway, glaring daggers into my head. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Okay, no swearing, got it."

"And actually," A wicked grin took over half of Mike's face. "We're going somewhere for the last few days before school starts again."

"Really?" Tee bounced exitedly. "Where?!" Mike looked at each of us in turn, his smile growing bigger and bigger before he finally answered.

"We're going camping!"

Fuck.

* * *

a/n: thank you so much for reading. i know this is short, and i'm really sorry, but this is what i felt should go in the chapter. Please keep up the reveiws, I love all of you so much!

kia xo


	6. Shopping

chapter 6:

"I can not believe they're making us go _camping." _Tee complained. "I mean, I love the, um, wild," She hesitated. "But I can't spend four days there!"

Carmen didn't even bother trying to be excited as we walked down the hallway, away from Poppy and Samantha's room. Mike and Gina had ushered us all out so they could try and figure out what had happened.

"Hey Liam," Gus started. "Where's your t-shirt?"

Liam's eyes widened. I remembered that I was wearing it, leaving Liam shirtless.

Johnny looked around, his eyes settling on the white t-shirt I wore. I panicked, but before I could say anything , Johnny had opened his mouth and blurted out, "Elektra's wearing it!"

I groaned as everybody turned to look at me. I pouted and looked at Liam for help. He laughed at me.

"Shut up, you wankers."

When we got to the living room, we all sat down, everyone talking about the new arrivals and camping.

After a while, Mike and Gina came down, Poppy and Samantha behind them.

"Guys, listen up!" Mike clapped his hands together as everyone sat down. He and Gina remained standing.

"We really need to get another sofa or two," I commented, observing the way everyone was squashed onto chairs and sofa's and in my case, pool tables. Mike glared at me.

"_Quiet_," He warned me.

"We know some of you aren't exited about going camping, but we're doing it no matter what, okay?" Gina looked at Johnny pointedly. He wasn't happy about going camping.

"Lily, you're due to be staying here when we go camping, so you're coming too." Carmen and Lily high-fived. Tee was sat next to them and always looked really awkward. I felt kind of bad for her, because she was a little bit distanced from them, despite being the same age as the two. At least she had Tyler now- those two were together a lot, always laughing and plotting. She'd begun to drift away from Carmen and Lily's sense of style, which was pink, purple, cardigans and frilly shirts, and had got her own style- shorts, t-shirts, vest tops, long cardigans and converse. She seemed to prefer the colours blue, black and cream too.

"We have some rules and information for you." Everyone groaned.

"First, the tents are big enough for three people. Four if you're little." Mike said. Gina took the sheet of him.

"Boys and girls do not share tents if you are Year 10 or above," I groaned. That meant I'd either be stuck with Poppy and Samantha or Sapphire. I know I'd pick Sapphire.

"Get into your groups now, so I can write them down."

"Lily!" Carmen grabbed Lily's hand. Tee went to sit next them, but Carmen called Poppy over and Tee awkwardly changed direction over to me. Lily looked at her apologetically.

"Want to share?" I offered, saving her the emarrassment. She nodded gratefully.

"Thanks." She said. I smiled, which was very unusual for me.

"No problem. I hope you know we may have to share with Samantha, though." She grimaced.

"After a minute, Mike clapped his hands and we all quietened. He asked us all who we were sharing a tent with.

Lily, Carmen and Poppy were in one tent. Johnny, Tyler and Toby were in another, and Liam, Rick and Frank shared one. Sapphire was rooming (tenting?) with Harry and Luke, and I was with Tee and Samantha.

"But Mike, can't I go in with Liam and Frank?" Samantha whined, pouting. I rolled my eyes.

"The boys and girls can't share a tent, stupid. Weren't you listening?"  
"Whatever."

"We leave on Thursday and we'll be there until Monday." Mike informed us. "We're going to town today to get school supplies, as you won't have time to go after the trip." It was Tuesday, so that meant I had tomorrow to pack and laze around.

Mike gave us all a sheet of paper, and written on it was everything we needed to pack and everything we couldn't.

"Put these in your rooms, get ready and come back down so we can go shopping." Gina ordered. We obeyed and walked upstairs.

When I got to my room, I slammed the paper down on the bed and pulled out some clothes from my wardrobe. Liam walked in.

"I'm going to get ready," I told him,before walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind me.

* * *

"Can I go back and change?" I begged. My black skinny jeans felt like they were burning my legs off. I wouldn't be surprised if they were.

"No!" Mike shouted, for the fourth time in half an hour.

"You can buy some shorts and change into them in the toilets," Tee offered. I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Tee." She smiled back before shoving her headphones back in and nodding her head to the music.

I did as she said, buying a pair of denim shorts in Primark. I went into the ladies toilets and changed, grateful that I had decided to shave my legs this morning.

As soon as I stepped back out into the street, the sun made my legs a blindingly bright shade of white, and I actually saw a few people sheilding their eyes. I smirked, walking towards the group.

"Look into the light," Johnny said dramtically, gripping the sides of Toby's head and making the Scottish boy look at me.

"Shut up, Johnny." He poked his tongue out at me like the mature 13 year old he was. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we just get going?" I asked, and soon our arms were laden with shopping bags, mostly school stuff- but in Carmen, Esme, Samantha and Tee's case, there were a few bags containing clothes too.

"Okay, you can do what you want around town for half an hour, but I expect you all back here in time!" Mike announced. I looked at my phone as the others left. I had until 1:40. I can manage that.

By the time I got to the small Costa on the main street, everyone was back and my arms were dropping every five seconds with all the bags I was carrying.

"Wait for us!"

Well, almost everyone. Carmen and Samantha ran up to us as Mike slid the van's doors open. We all piled in, trodding on each others feet and bumping our heads on the ceiling.

I cursed as I fell into a seat at the back. Piling my bags onto the seat next to me, I let my head loll back as the van slowly picked up speed.

The ride back was noisy. Carmen was sat in front of me, and I could hear her incessant yapping to Samantha and Poppy _all the bloody time._

Then the boys were sorting some bet or telling sexist jokes and were so loud that even when they were quiet I could hear the ringing left from their shouts.

I had also started to _really _need a piss.

When we got back, I was the first off the minibus, and waited impaitently by the door while Mike unlocked the door.

I was also the first one inside, but I had to race Johnny for the bathroom. I won, and when I had finished, I waited a little while before opening the door, only to find that Johnny hadn't been able to wait and had pissed outside instead.

I went downstairs, immediately spotting my bags on the sofa...with Carmen's face in them.

"OI!" I yelled, stomping over and tugging the bags out of her and Poppy's grasp. "What do you think you're doing?" I demanded. Carmen looked guiltily at a smug Poppy.

"What does it matter to you?" She asked, looking proud of herself for coming up with a sentence that seemed like a good comeback. I looked at her, in complete awe that she could be such a_ plonker. _

"They're my fucking bags, you dipshit." I told her slowly, as if I were explaining something to a two year old.

"Erm," She looked down. I snorted and took my bags to my room before Mike shouted that lunch was ready. I stomped downstairs, sitting down and tucking in.

After lunch, I went back into my room, to see my Liam looking through my bags. I slapped the backs of his head lightly.

"What are you doing?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I though they were mine?" He tried. I looked pointedly at a bag from Victoria's Secret.

"Right," I said slowly. I picked up the bags and tipped them upisode down, until everything wa on the bed.

"So are these yours?" I asked, holding up a box of tampons. Liam flushed pink and shook his head.

"What about these?" I shook a packet of pink women's razors. He shook his head again.

"And this?" I held up a red bra. He smirked."Sexy, but no."

"Elektra!" The door swung open as I ran at Liam and shoved the bra in his face.

"Elektra!" I turned to face Luke and smiled at his cute little face.

"Yeah, Luke?"

"Somebody's at the door for you!" He ran back out and downstairs. I put the bra back on the bed.

"Come on," I said, pulling him downstairs.

But sitting in the armchair, surrounded by the other kids, was my sister.

* * *

**thanks you so much for all the great reviews i really do appreciate it. sorry for the slow update, but i didn't really have time to finish this chapter until today. and my parents got a letter home about y attendance, punctuality and organisation, so i may have to start getting up a 5:45 am to go to some breakfast club thing, which means i'll be really i plan on updating weekly at least, and i dont plan on going to this stupid club thing. **

**thank you for reading! kia xo**


End file.
